Masa Lalu dan Cinta Pertama For Special Moment SasuSaku
by RaraCyber
Summary: Sakura ditembak oleh seorang berandalan di sekolahnya. Seseorang yang sangat mengganggu di sekolahnya. Namanya adalah Sasuke. Apakah Sakura akan berakhir sebagai pacar dari seorang berandalan? Jika iya, apa alasan Sakura menerima Sasuke? Cinta... Ataukah hanya untuk menghentikan kekerasannya saja? Dibalik kejadian itu semua, ada alasan kuat kenapa Sasuke menginginkan Sakura.


**Masa Lalu dan Cinta Pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer | Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing | Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Genre | Romance Memories Humor(maybe) Hurt**

 **Rate | T**

 **Warning! AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, Typo**

 **Setting tempat : Sekolah**

 **Penjelasan char :**

 **Sasuke | Seorang berandalan di sekolahnya. Memakai tindik dikedua telinganya. Dan seragam yang acak-acakan.**

 **Sakura | Seorang ketua OSIS yang sangat benci dengan kekerasan dan perkelahian.**

 **Spesial Fic For SasuSaku Forehead Poke ^0^**

 **Original Story by RaraCyber!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Ruang OSIS**

 **Braakkkk!**

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan kasar. Pemuda berkacamata terlihat ngos-ngosan didepan pintu.

"Gawat! Sasuke berulah lagi!"

Emerald itu hanya melirik pemuda tersebut dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan suatu hal, entah apa itu.

"Di mana?"

"Di halaman belakang!"

Mata emerald itu menyipit dan berkilat tajam.

 **Braakkkk!**

Detik berikutnya, Sakura menggebrak meja OSIS nya dengan keras.

"Aku akan segera kesana!"

Haruno Sakura menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Sejak kecil dia benci dengan yang namanya kekerasan. Dia tidak bisa diam saja jika ada seseorang yang diganggu, apalagi itu terjadi di sekolahnya.

Sama seperti waktu itu, saat Sakura masih kecil, dia menolong seorang bocah laki-laki yang hampir dipukuli di lapangan. Bahkan kejadian itu, masih Sakura ingat dengan jelas. Bocah itu terlihat ketakutan, diwajahnya terlihat beberapa luka lebam. Mulai saat itulah, Sakura bertekat untuk menghentikan kekerasan dan perkelahian yang ada di sekitarnya.

Karena itu...

Dia akan melakukan pada sifat berandalan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, Sakura langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat kacau. Terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang sudah babak belur yang memandang Sasuke dengan wajah ketakutan.

Terlebih lagi, Sasuke masih sibuk menggenggam erat kerah seorang anak lelaki yang keadaannya bahkan lebih parah dari mereka yang sekarang hanya melihat. Hidungnya sampai mengeuarkan darah.

Sasuke berniat memukulnya lagi.

"Hentikan!"

Belum sempat kepalan tangan itu menyentuh wajah pemuda itu, Sakura sudah berteriak dan membuat Sasuke langsung menghentikan aksinya.

"?!" Mata onyx itu melirik Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan pemuda itu. Buru-buru anak lainnya yang ada di sana segera membawanya pergi.

Onyx Sasuke terpusat pada Sakura. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tetap dengan wajah yang datar seperti biasanya. Emerald Sakura pun juga tak mau kalah, dia menatap tajam Sasuke seolah dia berani dan tidak punya rasa takut sedikit pun pada berandalan di depannya itu.

Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat, tapi...

Sakura justru berjalan mundur. Apa yang terjadi?

Di mana nyalinya tadi?

Semakin dekat dan-

 **Bruukkk!**

Skak. Sakura berjalan mundur terlalu jauh sampai tidak sadar bahwa di ujung ada dinding besar yang berdiri kokoh.

 **Tap!**

Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Emerald itu tetap menatap tajam Sasuke meski sang empunya sedikit merasa takut.

Tangan tangan Sasuke terulur.

 _Aku pasti akan dipikul!_ Sakura memejamkan erat matanya.

"Kau benar-benar tipeku."

Bukan pukulan atau tamparan melainkan belaian lembut dipipi kirinya.

"Jadi pacarku ya?"

Seketika Sakura membuka lebar matanya.

"A-APA?! KA-KAU BICARA APA?!"

Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke dengan paksa.

"LAGIPULA AKU BENCI ORANG YANG MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN DAN PERKELAHIAN!"

Sasuke bergeming.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi." ujar Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Sakura cengo.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

 _Apa yang dia bicarakan sih!_

Sakura berhenti sejenak di koridor. Nafasnya terdengar egos-ngosan.

"Tapi... Jika itu benar. Itu akan sangat menguntungkan jika dia tidak berkelahi di sekolah lagi."

oOo

Saat jam istirahat berlangsung, Sakura tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan bahwa ada perkelahian lagi di halaman belakang. Segera Sakura berlari menuju ke sana.

Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan?

Bukannya Sasuke yang menghajar mereka tapi malah Sasuke lah yang dihajar.

"Ternyata hanya begini saja! Lemah sekali."

Setelah memberi satu pukulan telak, mereka langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari kedatangan Sakura pura-pura terlihat kuat dengan menahan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya berjongkok di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau ini berandalan, kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini."

Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangan pink nya dari saku rok nya. Lalu mengusapkannya pada luka diwajah Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tetap berkelahi, kau tidak akan mau jadi pacarku."

Seketika gerakan tangan Sakura berhenti. Menatap lekat Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar ingin jadi pacarku?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi kau harus menepati ucapanmu waktu itu."

Onyx Sasuke membuka lebar. Detik selanjutnya Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja!" ujarnya diselingi tawa senangnya.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Semua siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar sekolah.

"Kami duluan!"

Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah temannya yang berjalan pergi.

"Ehem!"

Sakura tersentak seraya langsung menoleh kesumber suara.

"Sasuke."

Terlihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengulas senyum simpul.

"Tidak pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sedang menunggu jemputan."

"Begitu ya..."

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dikantong celananya. Sebuah gelang. Mungkin gelang _couple_ karena jumlahnya ada dua.

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke memberikan satu pada Sakura. Ternyata digelang itu ada liontin.

"Sasu?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap liontin digelang itu. Liontin itu berbentuk sebuah nama, Sasu.

Sasuke memakai gelang yang satunya dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

"Saku."

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Tentu saja, SasuSaku!"

Sasuke tersenyum senang menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya diam.

 _Kenapa?_

"Aku sudah membuat ini sejak lama, untuk berjaga-jaga jika nanti kita pacaran." Sasuke bercerita sambil memandang gelang yang dipakainya, senyumnya masih betah terlihat diwajahnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Iya?"

"Lebih baik kau cepat pulang."

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut. "Kenapa? Aku ingin menemanimu."

Sakura menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Ayahku sebentar lagi datang. Lebih baik kau pulang, nanti keburu sore."

Sasuke terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya dia menuruti ucapan Sakura.

"Oh iya, besok pulang sekolah, kita makan bersama ya?"

Sakura mengangguk, membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelahnya, Sasuke berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Emerald Sakura menatap kosong punggung Sasuke.

"Apa aku sudah membohonginya? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa suka padanya."

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat menggenggam gelang pemberian Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat tepat diwajahnya. Terlihat sebuah liontin yang menggantung di sana.

"Maafkan aku Sasu."

oOo

Sesuai janji, esoknya setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke dan Sakura pergi makan bersama. Diperjalanan Sasuke terus menerus mengulas senyum karena melihat gelang pemberiannya dipakai oleh Sakura.

"Syukurlah kau memakainya."

"Iya." jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, ekspresinya terlihat datar.

"Apa nanti ayahmu tidak marah kau pulang telat?"

"Aku sudah minta izin." Masih dengan ekspresi datar Sakura menjawab.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan sikap pada Sakura. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia tidak enak hati jika memang Sakura tidak mau makan bersamanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah cafe. Segera mereka mengambil tempat duduk disebelah pojok. Sasuke memanggil pelayan cafe dan memesan minuman dan makanan.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Sama sepertimu saja."

Setelah Sasuke selesai memesan, Sasuke kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum simpul terpatri diwajahnya.

"Hari ini sifatmu berbeda sekali. Dimana sifat berandalanmu itu?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Memang seperti inilah sifat asliku."

Sakura menoleh menatap ragu Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" ujarnya dengan mantap.

Setelah itu tidak ada obrolan lagi. Suasana menjadi hening.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Makanlah." ujarnya sembari menyodorkan makanan pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan memakannya dengan perlahan.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali. Ini seperti kencan saja."

"Besok aku ingin seperti ini lagi."

"Atau kita bisa pergi ketempat lain."

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sakura. Sakura sibuk sendiri dengan makanannya.

"Sakura lihat aku." ucapnya sambil menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Aku mendengarmu kok." jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam. Tanpa ada perckapan lagi. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Bukan seperti pasangan kekasih, mereka justru terlihat seperti...

Orang lain.

Acara makan bersama itu menjadi hambar.

oOo

Jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu. Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke semakin membaik. Yang awalnya Sakura begitu cuek dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, sekarang mulai memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada Sasuke.

Seperti kata pepatah. Cinta bisa datang dari kebiasaan. Kebiasaanya terus bersama Sasuke akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Cinta bisa berawal dari kebencian. Awalnya Sakura membenci Sasuke karena dia seorang berandalan, tapi sekarang rasa benci itu mulai berubah menjadi suka.

Sekarang saja mereka sedang berdua di taman belakang.

"Hari ini sudah tiga minggu kita pacaran." ucap Sasuke seraya memegang erat tangan Sakura.

"Tidak terasa ya..." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura pun terlihat senang. Tidak seperti dulu yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja saat bersama Sasuke. Usaha Sasuke untuk terus bersama Sakura tidak sia-sia, meski awalnya mendapat penolakan yang keras karena setiap hari Sasuke selalu datang ke kelasnya tapi akhirnya Sakura luluh juga. Di sanalah awal perasaan suka Sakura pada Sasuke mulai tumbuh.

"Terima kasih."

 **Tuk!**

Sasuke menyentuh kening Sakura dengan dua jarinya. Emerald Sakura terbelalak lebar, tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum.

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanyanya diselingi tawa kecilnya.

"Forehead Poke."

Sakura menyerngit. "Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah bukti kasih sayangku." Masih dengan posisi tangan yang sama Sasuke berucap. Tak lupa senyum bahagia terpatri diwajah Sasuke.

"Yah... Terserahlah." Sakura pun juga ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Hey Sakura! Kau masih berhubungan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Kau masih saja memakai gelang murahan itu!" timpal Karin.

"Nanti kau ikut jadi berandalan loh!" ucap mereka berdua. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa mengejek Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam sambil membaca buku dikursinya. Biarlah teman-temannya terus mengejeknya, lagipula apa yang mereka katakan tentang Sasuke, tidaklah benar. Hanya dia orang satu-satunya di sekolah yang tahu sifat dan kepribadian Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi menguntungkan juga ya? Sekolah ini jadi damai karena si berandalan itu sudah tobat!."

Dan mereka tertawa lagi.

Sakura terdiam. Matanya menerawang ke kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

 _Aku lupa. Alasanku untuk menerima Sasuke..._

 _Adalah untuk kepentingan sekolah._

Suara bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi tapi Sasuke masih tetap berada di depan lobi sekolah menunggu Sakura. Sasuke melihat gelang ditangannya yang berliontin Saku.

"Kau lama sekali."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang. Sasuke menoleh. Betapa senangnya ketika dia mendapati Sakura berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi rasa senangnya seketika langsung pudar melihat orang terkasihnya berwajah lesu.

"Sakura ada apa?"

Sakura menatap lekat Sasuke. "Untuk beberapa hari ini, aku ingin sendiri dulu."

Sasuke bingung. "Ke-kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura berjalan pergi dan memasuki mobil sedan yang ternyata sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sakura merenung sendiri di lobi. Pandangan matanya meredup.

"Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku?"

"Kesalahanmu adalah karena kau seorang berandalan."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan dari arah belakang. Dari suaranya menunjukkan kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Sasuke menoleh. Terlihat seorang pemuda berkacamata di sana.

"Kau harus tahu, alasan ketua menerimamu adalah untuk menghentikan kekerasanmu saja."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Maksudku, pihak sekolah sangat terganggu dengan ulahmu yang suka berkelahi itu."

Onyx Sasuke terbuka lebar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Jika kau ingin terus bersama ketua, ubahlah sifat, kelakuan dan penampilanmu itu." Setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda berkacamata lalu pergi meninggalkan lobi.

 _Jadi Sakura..._

 _Tidak sunggung-sungguh mencintaiku?_

Sasuke tertunduk lesu. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya memerah menahan amarah.

Apa Sasuke marah pada Sakura?

Tidak.

Dia marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus menjadi berandalan?

Sekarang. Orang yang dikasihinya menjauh darinya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas masa lalu, saat dirinya dikeroyok beberapa anak laki-laki di lapangan. Saat itulah seorang gadis kecil bersurai candy pink bermata emerald datang menolongnya. Gadis kecil itu, adalah Sakura.

"Tidak berguna!"

oOo

Malam harinya, Sasuke merenung di depan cermin.

"Aku harus berubah."

Tangannya terkepal kuat. Matanya menunjukkan sebuah tekad yang kuat.

"Sasuke yang dulu akan berubah."

Tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Sakura juga tengah merenung dikasurnya. Matanya menatap lekat gelang pemberian Sasuke.

"Harusnya aku tidak terbawa suasana." lirihnya.

Matanya terlihat sembab. "Aku hanya melakukan ini untuk kepentingan sekolah saja."

Sakura menyentuh keningnya. Air mata mengalir tanpa izin darinya.

"Apanya yang forehead poke? Apanya yang kasih sayang?" Suaranya bergetar. Tangisannya semakin deras. Sesaat terlintas senyuman Sasuke yang selalu dilihatnya setiap hari.

"Aku sudah membohonginya."

 **Drrtttt... Drrttt...**

Terasa getaran dihandphone Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya yang terlihat bengkak akibat terus menangis semalaman. Sakura mengambil handphone di sebelahnya dan membukanya.

 **From : Sasuke**

 **Hari ini datanglah ke taman belakang di sekolah. Sepulang sekolah, aku akan menunggumu.**

 **Harus sepulang sekolah!**

Dada Sakura langsung terasa sesak melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

 _Apa maksudnya sih?_

Esoknya sesuai pesan dari Sasuke tadi pagi. Sakura datang ke taman belakang sekolah. Tentu saja setelah sekolah usai.

Terlihat Sasuke berdiri dengan santai di sana.

 _Tunggu dulu!_

Sakura menyerngit bingung. Benarkah itu Sasuke?

Yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah pemuda berambut raven. Gaya rambutnya terlihat lurus, sangat berbeda dengan gaya rambut Sasuke. Dan juga, pemuda itu terlihat sangat rapi.

Sakura mendekati pemuda tersebut dengan ragu.

Tepat di belakangnya, Sakura berhenti.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

 _Jangan-jangan aku salah orang._

Pemuda itu menoleh dan-

Sakura langsung terkejut. Emeraldnya terbuka lebar.

"Sa-sa-sasuke?!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Bukan Sasuke yang dulu, sekarang Sasuke sudah berubah. Tidak ada gaya rambut raven, seragam yang acak-acakan, bahkan tindik ditelinganya sudah tidak ada.

Sekarang yang ada, Sasuke yang berpenampilan rapi. Tidak terlihat lagi image berandalannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau jadi se-seperti ini?"

"Aku seperti ini untukmu."

"U-untukku?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin jadi berandalan lagi. Aku ingin bersamamu."

 **Deg!**

Lagi-lagi dada Sakura terasa sesak bahkan sekarang terasa sakit.

"Aku ingin kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku."

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Tak kuasa menahan diri. Sakura terisak. Air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan menyentuh kening Sakura dengan dua jarinya.

 **Tuk!**

Sekali lagi. Forehead poke.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sakura tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya. Hatinya menghangat. Cairan benih itu kian mengalir bertambah deras. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura langsung menghambur kepelukan Sasuke.

"Aku, aku, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke terkekeh. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh ramping Sakura.

"Kau adalah cinta pertamaku Sakura."

Sakura terkejut lalu mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Kau pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?"

Sasuke nyengir. "Kau lupa anak kecil yang dulu pernah kau tolong di lapangan? Yang hampir dikeroyok itu."

Mulut Sakura menganga. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan keterkejutan luar biasa.

"Ja-jadi bocah itu kau?! Mu-mustahil!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Memang seperti itulah."

"Astaga... Dunia ini sempit sekali."

Sasuke cengo. Sweatdrop dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Sakura.

"Jadi kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura kembali kepelukannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang sangat besar.

 **Cup!**

Kecupan singkat mendarat dipuncak kepala Sakura. Sasuke memelukknya dengan erat. Seakan tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang terkasihnya.

"Aku berjanji padamu. SasuSaku tidak akan terpisahkan."

Owari \ ^0^ /

 **Gimana?**

 **Sepertinya fail T.T Hiks...**

 **Silahkan beri komentar fanfic gaje ini T.T**

 **Arigatou buat yang udah mampir ^^**

 **Jangan bosen baca fic ku yang gaje yahhh ^^ Seiring berjalannya waktu pasti akan lebih baik lagi ^^**

 **Akhir kata, Happy SasuSaku Day .**

 **Salam hangat RaraCyber ^^**


End file.
